


Mostly

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins greet a new professor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100quills prompt "Tragic"

"It's tragic, really, the way that Ronnikin's class has managed to drive four teachers insane."

"And kill one."

"Right, and kill one. First, they put Lockhart into the LTSD ward –"

"And good riddance."

" –Yes. And after his year at Hogwarts –"

"Trapped in a trunk though he was,"

" –Moody is twitchier than ever."

"Not much difference, really."

"And then they put Umbridge in the same ward as Lockhart –"

"Double good riddance."

"Indeed. And lastly Slughorn turned himself in to the short term ward for 'nerves' he claimed –"

"More like one too many exploded cauldrons –"

"In one day."

"Yeah."

"Anyway. It's really ironic that these people who are supposed to be teaching the youth of the future how to defend themselves can't even defend themselves against a handful of children."

"Tragic."

"But really Moony, you've already survived one year with the little hellions, so surely you'll be fine this year –"

"Even though they are in NEWT preparation."

"We're sure you'll survive."

"And stay sane."

"Mostly."  
"Mostly."


End file.
